


Never Forget Me

by Katara3714



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katara3714/pseuds/Katara3714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only son of Cao Rong and Lady Qin, you lived a happy life; that was until your parents were killed in a skirmish of bandits and your life spiraled down. Hand raised by the brother of your father as his own, you experienced various changes in life to make you stronger in order to survive the turbulent times of the three kingdoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Days were long, and the nights were slow. To you everyday was just the same, you eat, study, train and you did everything to survive. You were what was left of Cao Rong, the viceroy of Pu Yang who worked under the Emperor of the late Han. Like him, your ancestors had strived to service the Son of Heaven for many generations and he would definitely expect you to continue their business, like father like son, they say. Unlike any officials, who showered the government with dirty, stolen money in order to secure their positions, your father, grandfather and even great grandfathers worked hard to earn their respected titles.

But unfortunately, with power comes in fear, many believed that your family used their beauty to lure and seduce the superiors to obtain such a high rank. Maybe it's because of that, many eyed you with lust and speak with their words hidden with malicious intent. But your father was a righteous man, he was a very well educated scholar whom elders would consider him as "well raised". Your mother, a young temperamental daughter of the imperial court gifted with skills that were well received by the customs and traditions from your ancestors. As of your parents, you were blessed with peerless beauty, and ivory white hair which were only visible through your father's genes. Aside from that, your mother had managed to give you her gentle eyes of heterochromia, a well shaped nose and plump lips but just like your body; you're considered to be attractive to the eyes of both gender but never to be dropped on the feminine category. Many, would die of wanting to have such attributes such as yours, but you found this as a curse. None would take you seriously after all, the battlefield was no place for an eye candy like you which this entirely explained why your paternal ancestors were more slanted towards working as court officials rather of rough battles under the sun.

To explain of your existence, you're currently under the custody of your uncle. Cao Cao, or Cao Meng De was your paternal uncle who was extraordinarily close to your father. As a man who valued any skills of brains and brawl, he noticed your prodigious swordsmanship and the ability to recite poetry with ease. With that he shared a close bond with you, and he was the one who hurried to the scene once he heard of the tragic event of his brother and only managed to find you hiding under the bed, mentally and emotionally scarred. Because of that, you were very grateful of him, grateful of everything he had done to raise you just like his very own son and you, miraculously managed to break through your shell, the Cao household was always lively as long as you're around; leading again a happy life in your second home as your surrogate parents showered you with love.


	2. Chapter 2

He was your first friend, and possibly your only friend in your years growing up. Your uncle wouldn't allow just anyone to enter his domain with just any blank excuses and of course he didn't. Xun Yu had worked under your uncle for a quite a few years and you had seen him through meetings and visits. The two of you first started off as mere acquaintances through a greet and nod whenever you meet. But like any relationships, the both of you slowly developed into friends. And because of this, your uncle managed to make this an exception for the latter's every visit in order to entertain you knowing that all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. 

You were a few years younger than Xun Yu and thus he became a suitable brotherly figure to guide and teach you whenever you're out of your uncle and aunt's reach. To their relief, you weren't much of a fuss; just a bit talkative and bubbly once Xun Yu was in your line of vision, it would be somewhat impossible to separate you from him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first time your uncle in taking you to the battle field. You used to tell your father that you always wanted to join him in his skirmishes but alas, you were still young and inexperienced. Your father had told you that he would never let you set foot on the phases of war; your uncle even took lengths to persuade his brother for you to experience the glory of physical strength but like always, the idea was turned down.

Both your father and uncle were very different, your father always believed there would be a solution to everything, violence is never the answer; your uncle, believed that with power, people would have no chances against him; even if it means to lose lives. You failed to understand your father's motives at times, your uncle always tells you that fighting could give you confidence leading you to question your father.

Was he a coward? 

A powerful yet authoritative voice boomed through the room as many flocked in to his briefing. Peasants were setting a rebellion against the emperor under the leadership of Zhang Jiao. Your father once told you, the Emperor and peasants are both in reliant of each other, if the balance is broken; chaos would shed in.

The man's name was He Jin, a court official your father used to work with but he rarely talked about the latter due to certain reasons that they didn't see eye to eye with each other. Through his briefing, you were told to wipe out anyone who wears yellow but mainly scarfs and turbans to signify their rebellious act. You however were too excited to listen any further as adrenaline rushed into your veins. You were actually going to war.

For the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

The night slowly caved in, and you were restless. Walking in around the tent back and forth as you waited impatiently for the morning to rise for your bed remained untouched. 

The knowing glint in Cao Cao's eyes as he saw your state reminded him of his younger days. You were just like him, ready to take on the world; and his brother would enthusiastically tell him off and often the two would ended up fighting. It was one of those days that Cao Cao would actually wish to reminiscent, but the past should not be mentioned as there was no use of replaying the events that had already occurred just like the tragic fate of your father and he believed through this demonstration of war shall the Cao family be avenged.

Through your uncle's suggestion, you were allowed to wander around the camp site but never to stray too far as guards weren't able to keep track of your whereabouts. Obediently, you followed his words, strolling under the night sky as the guards eyed you with various intentions but couldn't bring themselves to do so. 

Through a set of stairs where the abandoned pavilion that would soon be used as a landmark in the morning was what your uncle told you to cool off your adrenaline, not too far yet very well guarded under his watchful eye. As you walked up towards the pavilion, you brushed your shoulder with a figure presumably one of your allies. The man muttered an apology before continuing his way back to his quarters. As soon as you reached the top, you couldn't agree more why the pavilion was used as a landmark, it was high on the cliff easy to see through each and every access of the route where your allies would heading to.


	5. Chapter 5

You slashed through every human adversary before you as you galloped through the terrain. As long as they're wearing yellow, spare no mercy.

The process was repeated every minuet, you clashed your weapons then overpower whoever your opponent was at the moment and to you, they were just never ending; they kept on coming. Each and every fallen body was a victory to you, you lost count on how many you'd killed, you managed to win against them and in all honesty, you found it somewhat easy to defeat them and your confidence grew. It was fun, seeing them drop as soon as you stabbed them; crimson would be visible accompanied by a coppery scent as they collapsed.  
And you found it very addicting. 

How pathetic they appeared, wailing at their pain, grasping dearly to what their last breathe could hold before they face their death. The scene actually reminded you how fragile human life could be, how delicate you were in the past.

Slash

Another adversary gone. You didn't know you had it in you, the sudden adrenaline rush, the predatory instincts, the primordial intuition that made you keep going as you defeat more and more of them. Your uncle had told you before, you kill to survive, you kill to be on top, you kill to win.


	6. Chapter 6

▪▪▪~●♤●~▪▪▪

Your opened your tired eyes as you rose from your bed, the bright sun rays shone through your window signalling you to wake up. 

You had been unable to have proper sleep, insomnia to say the least. You were unable to fully rest your spirit, failed to replenish your strength as the days went by. You weren't able to properly eat, but you still managed to continue with your life but not the fullest. You lacked the youthful naivety that you once had.

You were depressed

But you had to live on. You didn't have any choice, so many people had died in your hands, fallen by your sword as you killed them without regret. 

 

▪▪▪~●♤●~▪▪▪

 

You made a crooked smile as you admired your results during the battle. Pieces of death and the remnants of life were all scattered in the plains, in the crimson sea. Your allies cheered in victory once the rebellion had been put down and you followed suit. Steering your horse, you were on your way back to reunite with your uncle back at the camp. You felt refreshed, boosted from your killings, those filthy peasants didn't deserve to live for all the hard work your father and ancestors had done for centuries and this was what they got in return. 

You continued your journey through the ruins of the town as the survivors of the villagers collected what was left after the war. Many had messy attires, dirtied by the dust and stained in blood, and some of them were looking for their loved ones. 

"Where is my son...have you seen my son?" One of the villagers' question was dismissed and sent away. The incident caught your attention as you halted your advance. The woman continued to inquire the passerbys who hadn't have an answer for her, some ignored her, some denied the whereabouts of her flesh and blood. The woman, who refused to accept the harsh reality proceeded to search for him as she called the son's endearing name in hopes of locating him; there was no reply. 

The woman wept profusely, unable to accept the truth and was only comforted by her relative as she was slowly taken away. You furrowed your eyebrows at the scene, you were deeply puzzled at the moment. You failed to fathom what was happening, wasn't the battle supposed to end the turmoil, wasn't the killings to silence the rebellion, wasn't this meant to end the problem? 

All you could see right before your eyes were just tragedy, you only built your happiness on their misery, you didn't solve any problems. 

It only caused more.


	7. Chapter 7

▪▪▪~●♤●~▪▪▪

The sounds of cheering and rambunctious laughter boomed around the room as everyone enjoyed their victorious reward of music, wine and even women for putting out the rebellion. 

The scene couldn't stop rewinding back in your mind as you drank. Guilt flashed through your conscious as you attempted to enjoy the rendezvous but to no avail, you couldn't bear with it. Rising from your seat, you excused yourself from the party and headed outside to collect your mind. 

The moon illuminated through the dark sky once you exited the room, it was quiet, calm and soothing alongside the breeze as they gently brushed your face. It was at the moment, you managed to immerse yourself into the serene night. 

Your eyes shot open as soon as you heard the sound of footsteps, they approached you with a calm and unguarded motion as he stopped before you. 

The man was around your age or possibly slightly older due to his mature stature, wearing turquoise blue, a battle head band still remained on his forehead, he didn't seem to bother to remove it. He gave you a light nod, smiling as he was starting his conversation: "A beautiful night we're having, don't you agree?" 

You nodded and replied that you agreed his statement. The man eventually stood beside you as he placed his both hands on the balcony and soon, it was silent. Your tension slowly subsided at the silence gifted between the two of you as you admired the stars which were seemingly decorated just for your entertainment but again, the undesirable event began hovering in your mind as they became more vivid, you shut your eyes in a mixture of emotions.

Once he noticed your unusual behavior, the male eventually turned to you and introduced himself: "I believed that I had seen you before, may I know your name?" 

"Cao _______, it is a pleasure to meet you," you introduced, placing your fisted right hand into the palm of your straightened left as you did so.

"Zhao Yun Zi Long, I am honored to have you as my ally," the man smiled and returned you the salute. You curved up the side of your lips at his enthusiasm, you wondered how someone like him could actually remain emotionally unscathed by the events of bloodshed; it was very puzzling indeed. 

Before the man could continue with his conversation any further, a servant called him, notifying about his lord's in need of seeing him at the moment. With a nod, Zhao Yun reluctantly excused himself and bade you farewell before following the servant into the shadows leaving you to your own thoughts. 

Right at the moment, you actually felt lonely, but wasn't life as lonely as this?


	8. Chapter 8

▪▪▪~●♤●~▪▪▪  
Xun Yu had noticed your subtle changes, from time to time, you told him that you weren't feeling well and never revealed beyond that. The man even noticed that you had gotten grumpy, from the moment he repeated the same question during his every visit, you started throwing fits, shattering vases and even breaking cups; you even warned him not to mention about your attitude before you. 

Your transition had actually concerned him, how much you had been shaped through the turmoils of war, you hoped that he didn't know; but he was no fool. You became taciturn, and withdrawn from the moment you made your first kill in the rebellion thus, you were deeply affected by the aftermath.

It was guilt, regret and possibly the compassion within you that caused your misery. You were blinded by rage, humiliation of what happened to your family; it was those street rats, those, mongrel peasants that caused the demise of your parents.

Your father was right, killing had no room for compassion, death had no hesitation for sorrow, war was never a place for you. Your natural kindness was just like water against the blazing flames of war, it never fits, not even once. 

"_____, please, let me know what's wrong -

SLAP

Xun Yu's head tilted to the side as soon as your palm hit him. Panting furiously as you glared at the man. He shouldn't have repeated the question, that stupid question.

"Leave,"

The man's eyes widened at your sudden harsh word, the tone was bitter and sharp.

"______"

"LEAVE," 

Your cracked shout echoed through the vast chambers of your room. Collecting your breath once you finished your dismissal. Xun Yu stood before you surprised, but had no intention of leaving. Something was wrong, very wrong about you. 

He wasn't leaving, still standing there, eyeing you with those judging eyes.

You stormed towards him, hands on his chest and attempted to push the man out of your room. Xun Yu resisted, grabbing your body to stop your offense then wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a tight embrace. 

Your bursting anger immediately transformed to melancholy and sorrow. Tears finally released from your eyes as you seek solace from Xun Yu. Buried your face into his chest as he rubbed your back in a comforting manner. 

For all he'd done for you, you didn't deserve his kindness, you didn't deserve his compassion, you didn't deserve him.

Your weeping that seemed forever had finally subsided. Xun Yu's protecting embrace has yet to leave you, you were grateful that he didn't move. There were no words exchange, just the gentle breathing and the rythmic heartbeat between the two of you. You eyed the man with tired eyes, swallowed your throat as you questioned him with what your voice could render: "Why did you stay?"

"Because I love you,"

He could've, Xun Yu would've left you in the darkness; but he still remained. Why should he care? Why should he? He watched your progress as you grew, he had seen you smile, heard your whines and even experienced everything that's happened in your life; he was a part of you that was mended through time. He was the one person that you would openly express yourself to and the only person yo would gladly confide. It was inevitable to go back, to experience such feelings.

"If you love me...then prove it," were the formed words before the both of you drifted to passion. 

The night was gentle and comforting, he helped you released your stress, your anger that was pent up for so long. No words were needed to explain, Xun Yu was there for you, he complied and filled your emptiness as time went by, letting you forget everything that was on your mind, there were no regrets.

As the night went by, sweat and perspiration were what was left between the two of you as he expressed his emotions, nothing but passion, as your veins were coated with sorrow at first, comfort then finally lust. You would eventually get back to your senses and re-analyze the day after but as of now, you couldn't care less. In the eyes of the two of you were no one but each other. It was just you and him.

Nothing else matters.


End file.
